A Fairytale My Way
by catharticdeficit
Summary: A simple love story told as a love letter from Kyoya to Haruhi. Oneshot.


**A Fairytale My Way**

They say that the best stories start with a powerful beginning. But ours is different. It started short, sweet, and was a precursor to my forever.

I want to say that it was all fireworks, the moment our eyes met. Lie and tell that I wanted you the moment you talked to me. It was ordinary, it was normal, and clearly wasn't something that should be celebrated by all as the greatest moment in history.

But it is mine to celebrate, ours to look back on in love and wonder.

"Hello." Warm, brown eyes. A smile. A small hand stretched out.

"I'm Ootori Kyoya." A smaller smile, but heartfelt nonetheless. Your fingers were so soft—still so soft—and I was most reluctant to let go.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi." The smile never wavered.

"A pleasure to meet you." My own smile reached to my eyes this time.

It started with a hello. A cliché, I know.

--

Your arms were heavenly, thin but strong, gentle but firm, and in them I felt your love more than words can say. A lover's caress, a slight whisper of skin to skin, and I melted. You were perfection incarnate.

How could I tell you that time that it felt for me as if my whole world ended and began, much grander than a phoenix that rises from the ashes? Tell you as if I wasted the last few years reaching for a dream I easily found with your kiss? Explain to you that a day without your smile is the bleakest time of my life?

And when my hands found the cool metal around your finger, I could only cry silently and hold you.

I never wanted to let go.

--

He's perfect. I let my fingers glide over soft, pudgy cheeks, ten fingers, ten toes, and wisps of dark hair. You smiled beside me, taking him into your arms, and it's a sight that I would take to my grave.

My child. Our child. Half of you, half of me, a miracle, our heir, our son.

For the strangest of reasons, I had the greatest urge to whoop, cheer, dissolve the mask of propriety instilled in me since birth. And at that moment, I didn't even care who saw me.

No, I take that back. _You_ are my miracle.

--

Have I told you that I love you? Three words, but it always has such a heavy responsibility to it. I didn't want to say it at first, thinking that I was just overly fond of you; I thought I was incapable of it until you showed me how.

Love. It's so strange, thought it was a fleeting feeling of adoration but turned out to be my only salvation.

Love. That complete feeling, an intense experience that feels like falling yet floating at the same time.

Love. You.

I cannot stress it enough.

Promise me that you'll wait for me.

Forever yours,

_Kyoya_

--

"Mother, how are you feeling?"

"For some reason, I feel wonderful."

"That's great to hear. We were really worried back then.... You're reading Father's letter again. Oh, Mom, he's only been gone like three days."

"And he will be gone for longer."

"Oh yes, it's been the longest you two have ever been separated, right? Aunt tells me that 48 hours was your limit before both of you would be jumping on the first available plane and into each other."

"You sound as if that is something reproachable."

"No, I mean it's like it's amazing to see you two so devoted to each other but tone it down, will you? It's particularly traumatising for a five-year-old to see his parents sprawled all over the kitchen table."

"You refused to eat there for the next five years, I recall."

"Still, Dad didn't have to go, especially when you're like this."

"Your wife was giving birth, my son. She needed you more than the company."

"I guess so."

"And it was a great opportunity for your father to use his boardroom voice again. Ah, when he uses that to me..."

"Mom, too much info, thanks."

"Did you think that you and your siblings just appeared out of thin air?"

"Mom, I've just become the father of three this morning, I think I know the drill."

"And what a wonderful father you have become. Now, go see to your wife and your new child. Have your brothers and sisters come to me when they've stopped cooing over the newest addition to our family."

--

"Haruhi."

"Kyoya, my love, you're back."

"Yes, and I just saw our new granddaughter. She is lovely."

"And I presume that no man will ever be good enough for her?"

"Of course not. Now scoot over, I'm tired."

"You know, this is the first and only love letter I've had."

"Really? I thought that you had loads with boys left and right vying for your attention when we were in school."

"Yes, but none of them were from you."

"I sent you lots of love letters."

"Emails and text messages. Not handwritten like this."

"I ran out of ink on my printer."

"You're incorrigible."

"I promise that as soon as we get some rest, I'll write you more."

"Okay, then. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hold me?"

"Always."

--

_Ootori Kyoya, retired Chairman of Ootori Conglomerate, has died on March 30, 2060, aged 75. His wife, the revered Ootori Haruhi, 74, died alongside him. Both were found deceased on Mrs Ootori's hospital bed where she has been confined due to failing health two weeks before. No foul play was suspected though the rest of the Ootori family has said that the couple, "Didn't show any signs of leaving us so soon," and it was a mere three days after the newest addition to the Ootori family, Ootori Keiko, was born. _

"_It was as if they were only waiting for her before they decided to go," a spokesman for the Ootori revealed before declining any further comment._

_We extend our heartfelt condolences to the bereaved Ootori family. _

--

**Finis**

--

**P.S.**

_**My Everdearest Kyoya,**_

_**I kept my promise. I waited for you.**_

_**Forever only yours,**_

_**Haruhi**_

Disclaimer: If it's recognisable, it is not mine.


End file.
